


A cookie

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier try to figure out what pleases Eskel
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 51





	A cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).



Geralt and Jaskier pace around their room in Kaer Morhen. 

"Proper courting!" Geralt says after a few rounds about their room.

"What  _ is  _ proper courting for a witcher?" Jaskier asks, not without reason. 

Geralt sighs. 

It took him two decades to see that he loves Jaskier. 

It took him another year to admit to Jaskier that he's in love with Eskel, and has been so - forever. 

Jaskier blushed back then and said he was in love with Eskel too. 

They spent that night kissing and talking about Eskel. The man is so kind. So smart. So poetic. 

Worst of all, Eskel is so reasonable, and neither Geralt nor Jaskier can say much about either of them being reasonable.

But at least it's out there now. They sorted it out. They love each other and they are in love with Eskel. They are proud of themselves, and they have every right to be so. 

"I think he's in love with you," Jaskier says, as he keeps pacing. 

"And I think he's in love with you," Geralt replies, doing the same. 

"I'm not a jealous type, Geralt… I love you so much." Jaskier stops to snog Geralt properly. "I'm also terribly in love with your brother."

"But what if he doesn't want it this way?" Geralt asks into Jaskier's mouth. 

"We  _ have  _ to talk to him!" Jaskier insists. 

They talk and pace some more. 

In the end their decision is the following: Jaskier is good with words and Geralt is good with actions, so they need to woo Eskel with both words and actions.

"Flowers and chocolates?" Jaskier makes sure before they set out to walk down into the dining hall. 

"Both are problematic. It's winter," Geralt reminds. 

"Alright, let's make do!" Jaskier says bravely, and then they are walking. 

***

Eskel is sitting there, taciturn and serene. He's beautiful. Damn those scars, bless those scars, he's so beautiful. 

Jaskier and Geralt exchange knowing looks about it. 

Vesemir and Lambert are out there, arguing about some job or the other. 

Geralt is lost in the sense of having two people he loves in the same space. 

"So…" Jaskier sits next to Jaskier. "You come here often?"

Eskel gives Jaskier a disbelieving and still fond look. 

Geralt rolls his eyes. 

"That's my home, bard," Eskel reminds. He's pining, Geralt can see that now, after hours and hours of Jaskier's speeches on the topic. 

"Hmmmm… so… once a year then," Jaskier concludes. 

"What's going on?!" Eskel demands. He looks at Jaskier, then at Geralt. 

Geralt wants to hold him and Jaskier, both at the same time. It could be so lovely. 

Instead, Jaskier produces a thick oatmeal and date cookie out of his pocket and puts it in front of Eskel. 

"You've got a sweet tooth," Jaskier sneers. "I have thirty three of those," he adds, suggestively.

There isn't any space for Geralt to offer his action kind of courting. 

And Jaskier is blushing. It's fetching, Geralt has to admit, but still, it means that their luck is now depending on a damn cookie. 

Eskel is smart, though. Not as smart as Jaskier, but Jaskier is being all smitten and stupid. 

"You're with Geralt," Eskel says. 

"I know," Jaskier says yearningly. 

"And you're propositioning me," Eskel continues.

"Darling, you're so bright," Jaskier concludes adoringly. 

Geralt thinks it's the right moment to take out a bunch of flowers they spent the entire afternoon gathering. 

"Alright… you're both idiots. Beautiful, adorable, my precious idiots." Then Eskel is snogging Jaskier and waves a hand at Geralt too. 

Geralt joins the snogging. 

"Ew, gross," Lambert says and thankfully fucks off. 

"Bedroom," Jaskier commands. I want all my Witchers with me and in me. Now."

"Can he be argued with?" Eskel asks into Geralt's lips. 

"No, never. He's like that all the time," Geralt kind of complains. 

***

They are all gloriously naked, kissing and touching and teasing. Eskel is so soft and lovely between Geralt and Jaskier. Both are trying to get Eskel to scream their names, but Eskel is smart, so all he manages is "Darlings… oh… my sweet, incredible darlings."

They fall asleep together, Geralt and Jaskier around Eskel. 

Eskel thinks it's too hot. 

But after a few moments he concedes that it's the best. They smell good, all three of them. It feels good where Jaskier clings to his chest, where Geralt clings to his back. Eskel can have it all. 

And come spring…

Well, spring should know better.

Theirs is winter and shared warmth, and love… oh, oh, ah, so much love.

Eskel falls asleep between his two lovers. He can have them both, his childhood love and his mature love, and they are melting into each other like that, holding Eskel. 

Eskel thinks it's too much. 

Also it's too hot. 

But Jaskier grumpingly clings to Eskel, so Eskel stops moving.

And Geralt holds him close too. 

Love is hard, Eskel thinks, but it's so good. 

So he falls asleep again.


End file.
